Loneliness
by JeRhy
Summary: Hidan doesn't feel wanted in the Akatsuki and decides to leave-- but how will he be able to stay away with his memories of Kakuzu lingering? M for language. Yaoi. KakuHida
1. Unwanted

_Pairing : Kakuzu x Hidan_

_This fanfiction made me a bit.. weepy. Not really crying but that sad feeling D:_

_This is my very first fanfiction.. EVER!!! :3_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hidan was fed up.

Nothing he did, or said ever affected his silent partner in any way.

He used to throw Kakuzu's Jashin-damned precious money around to capture his attention-- but it didn't seem to work nowadays.

He tried whining constantly, jabbing at Kakuzu's chest while bitching at him constantly, and brainstorming all the ways to get a reaction-- any reaction from the greedy bastard. All this for a fraction of attention.

But it has almost been two months since Kakuzu started ignoring him completely. Hidan gave up trying.

It was always Kakuzu that entertained, or plainly gave attention to Hidan. Everyone else made him feel like a old furniture-- unwanted and insignificant.

Now-- Kakuzu was ignoring him too. Why the fuck was he ignoring his own partner?

Does Kakuzu see him as a insignificant object too?

...

...

...was there no purpose for a man who had achieved Immortality?

...

...

Hidan surely thought so.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He now stood at the empty gate of his former village. The dry bloodstains here, there, and everywhere... they  
brought so many good memories.

Not of his village, but of the times that he and Kakuzu shared.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'_GODDAMMIT, KAKUZU! I CAN KILL BY MYSELF TOO, YOU KNOW, YOU MO-FO!!!'_

_  
'..I highly doubt it. That's the millionth time I saved your neck.' the banker scoffed._

_  
'You keep on forgetting: I'm IMMORTAL. What part of IMMORTAL don't you understand, you stupid fucker?!?!'_

_  
'...a stupid "Immortal" who'd've died again and again if it weren't for me and his damned immortality.'_

_  
Hidan threw him a outraged glare. 'Y'know-- I can kill you WHENEVER I WANT, YOU FUCKER!!!'_

_  
'.......' Kakuzu slightly bent his head forward and continued on walking among the disfigured corpses._

_  
That motion seemed very familiar.. almost as if he knew what Kakuzu just di--'..YOU FUCKER!! DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!!'_

__

Pumping his arms wildly into the air, Hidan chased after the grinning banker. He swore he saw some of the corpses  
cringe their noses at his foul language.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hidan layed his few belongings onto his old bed. The room was filled with cobwebs and dust-- but there was no sign of anything living in the room-- not spiders, not rats, not even a baby ant.

"...dammit." he sighed heavily as his entire body struck the mattress lifelessly. The lost wind tapped silently against the cracked windowpane, widening the damage and entering the room. It lingered around Hidan's exposed ear, caressed his shoulders, and disappeared as he began to tremble.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_That's as far as I'll go for now... it's getting a bit sad.._ Comment and Review_ please _:3

Next chapter is coming up soon!


	2. Alone

_Ughh it sure is a pain writing my own fanfic, correcting my own fanfic, and reviewing my own fanfic!!_

_ because-no-one-else-in-my-school-reads-kakuhida-except-one DDD:_

_Well here ya go! The second chapter-- it's a bit sadder than the first chapter..._

_ Hidan's swears are PURE comic relief =_=;;_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As a Jashinist, he was trained not to lose himself in pointless emotions.

As a shinobi, he was trained to dismiss any emotions.

But neither of those grueling training sessions could keep back a thousand knives from jabbing mercilessly at the core of Hidan's heart. if they were those every-day knives, they wouldn't have effect the Immortal in any ways.

But these were different.

Sharper.

Deeper.

They plunged deep inside of Hidan's chest. By the second they clawed themselves deeper and deeper into him-- but none of them came back out.

The Immortal wasn't used to this kind of pain. Slowly sitting back up on his bed, he slammed his fist again and again against his aching chest.

The knives lingered still.

Whether it was from his reddened chest or the blade of the knives, he did not know. But, an unfamiliar rain of emotion trickled all across his body-- especially his eyes. Frowning slightly as half of his vision was blurred by a gathering of some kind of warm liquid, Hidan slung his scythe over his back and headed out the door.

He had befouled the name of Jashin.

He had shed a single tear. Now it was his duty to punish himself until his God was satisfied with him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Drawing his religious symbol with his own blood, Hidan carefully went over the lines again to make sure they were perfect.

"Forgive me, Jashin-sama." he muttered before striking himself with his gruesome weapon. He repeated this bloody ritual again and again-- at each strike the dirt being fed more blood-- until the Immortal finally collapsed onto the blood-soaked dirt, His body, mind, and vision were hazy from the significant loss of blood.

With whatever strength he could still draw out, Hidan pushed himself off the ground by a few inches before flopping back on the ground comfortably lying on his scarred back.

The crimson sun left a trail of flamboyant red as it began to disappear behind the tall, black mountains.

The Jashinist watched in solemn silence as his eyes visualized the dimming golden light.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_'Come on, Hidan. It's getting dark.' Kakuzu tapped his feet impatiently._

_'Whatever. Go fucking ahead without me. I'm gonna do my fucking ritual whether you fucking like it or not.' the Jashinist held his stake high, one end pointing directly at his heart._

_The banker twitched. '...you know... your stupid rituals are delaying my bounty.'_

_'YEAH, YEAH, YOUR STUPID FUCKING BOUNTY--NOWSHUTTHEFUCKUPYOUFUCKER!!!!!' Hidan snarled at Kakuzu for interrupting him once more during his ritual._

_'........' his green eyes were fixed on Hidan in a menacing glare._

_'OOOH YOU'RE FUCKING GLARING AT ME. HOW FUCKING SCAR---- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?' Hidan swung both of his weapons in Kakuzu's direction as the banker's tentacle-like strings lifted the Jashinist off the ground by his ankles._

_'...collecting the bounty.' Kakuzu began dragging Hidan towards whereever the hell he was going._

_'..........BUT--'_

_'No 'But's.' the banker growled. 'It's either I go to collect my bounty now, or your head will be in a shithole.'_

_The Jashinist firmly pressed his lips together, glaring at his partner._

_'Got it?'_

_'...got it.....' he answered before adding in a extra, '....bitch.'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, the damned thing can die-- stop teasing me, you fucking bitch." he muttered to noone in particular.

After all, nobody gave a shit about him.

Noone would ever listen to anything he said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Wr__iting belongs to me, Plot belongs to me._

_Please comment/review and rate... rating is good-- I can bully you around for deducting a mark. [something like.. "If you said it was good, why did you deduct a mark??/ gwahhahahahahhahaha"]_

_(--) (_ _) Next chapter is coming up soon~_


End file.
